The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a package for the light-emitting device.
A light-emitting device is known that includes a package having a base body, a frame body, and lead terminals which penetrate a side surface of the frame body, and in which a light-emitting element and the like are mounted on the package (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-049338 or WO 2014/083992).